


Forget about me

by pAntie2



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#非常随性的小随笔。</p><p>#一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget about me

身上很冷，很像某一次毒瘾犯了以后，却发现自己躺在幽暗的巷道里。  
  


嘀嗒——

  
是中餐店后门的排水管里，意犹未尽的污水滴。

  
嘀嗒——

  
是手臂上的血顺着指间，滴落在脏污的地面。

  
嘀嗒——

  
是怀里那支表壳碎裂的怀表，计量着他仅剩的生命热度。

  
Gunnar把自己的身躯四仰八叉地扔到地上，灰蒙天空被纵和横的屋瓦切割，没有光，亦没有声音。

  
他觉得四肢漂浮着，轻忽没有踪迹。热度从手臂内侧的大血管汩汩流出，沿着蜿蜒的石砖延展。

  
——像水乡里流淌的小河，Gunnar觉得好笑。

  
因为Yang对他提起过。

  
那时候的自己意识飘忽，冷和热交替敲击神经，头脑里的每一根血管都叫嚣着要炸裂，冷汗沿着额发滴在那个人的眼睛里。那人闭了眼，任凭汗滴从眼角漫溢出来。

  
那个人很淡定地用尽力气搂紧他，安慰地低语，“嘘——嘘——Gunnar，没事，Gunnar你能听见我的话吗。”

  
“Gunnar你知道吗，我的祖国很大，比瑞典大多了。

  
“Gunnar你知道吗，我的祖国的南方，有许多漂亮的小镇子。

  
“Gunnar你知道吗，那里有河，有青石板的小桥和巷子，还有丁香花一样的姑娘。

 

“Gunnar你知道吗，那里的水乡比威尼斯还美。

  
“Gunnar你知道吗，那里的小桥比叹息桥还动人。

  
“Gunnar，我以后带你去那里看看罢，我们在那里养老好不好。

  
Gunnar当然知道那是Yang为了安抚他的谎话，只是被酒精和毒品灼烧的脆弱神经让他想相信。他闭上沉重的眼皮，再睁开时应该就是那人舒了一口气的笑脸了罢。

  
所剩无几的阳光被挡住。汗湿的额发把那张熟悉的脸切割得四分五裂。

  
"Yang…"

  
剧烈爆炸声后的耳鸣和失血的冷感让他一时间找不到原来的声音。

  
为什么那个人的表情好像快哭出来。

  
为什么自己居然没有力气抬起手替他摸一把湿漉漉的眼睛。

  
为什么……天越来越冷。

  
Gunnar放任自己的体重整个儿压在Yang的身上，自己一定很重吧。Gunnar有些抱歉地想。

  
他得感谢怀里那块怀表替他挡下射向心脏的子弹，不过手臂就没有这么幸运了——谁让他爱时髦要穿无袖上装呢，Gunnar一面靠着Yang勉力移动，一面胡思乱想——不过这件衣服跟Yang的是情侣款啊，不错。

  
不知道走了多久，他和Yang顺着荒僻的山坡背阳那面爬上了山顶——89米，山顶是整个城市最高处的天文台和森林公园。

  
“冲积平原上的小城市，啧。”Barney布置任务时幸灾乐祸的表情好像还活灵活现着。

  
Yang把帽子扣在Gunnar的头上——有些小了，不过好歹遮住了Gunnar苍白狰狞的脸色。他反手握住了Gunnar手，手臂上已经经过简单的止血带固定，血液往下淌的速度已经明显地减慢了。

  
Yang瞪着眼吓退了要前来拦住他俩的神父——老爷子举着一块“禁止喧哗”的大木头匾额，拼命做手势想让两人轻声一点。

  
Yang撑着一口气总算把Gunnar沉重的身子塞进了一边的座位。

  
哐——

  
没办法，外国鬼佬就是重。阴阳冲着那个回头瞪他的观众大剌剌地翻了一个白眼。

  
教堂里满满当当坐着人，却不是来做礼拜，他们是来参加台上那对青年男女的婚礼。

  
两人闯进来时婚礼已经进入了尾声。

  
玫瑰玻璃窗上受难耶稣和圣母玛丽马厩生子的像并排镶在正中。

  
披着白纱的女孩眼里闪着泪花，悄声说着，“我愿意。”

  
她的声音在教堂高耸的穹顶里来来回回振荡，其实传到坐在后排的阴阳耳边已经听不太清楚。

  
他不信天主教，这还是第一次在教堂见着人成亲——还挺新奇的。那姑娘恰恰好站在阳光倾洒下来的坛子上，玫瑰玻璃把阳光滤成斑斑驳驳的彩色。

  
漂亮极了。

  
Yang盯着新娘手上的大玻璃渣子，这得有2克拉吧。真漂亮。

  
他感到右手突然被拽住，Gunnar原本被关在眼皮后的蓝眼珠子直溜溜盯着他。

  
“舍得喘气了啊，以为你死透了，想找神父给你超度来着。啧，今儿不赶巧，人有档期了。”

  
阴阳贱兮兮地趴到Gunnar的耳朵旁边。

  
“我说这姑娘长得，也忒磕碜啊，真对不起她手上那大钻戒。要不一会儿，咱去抢了吧，当误工费？”

  
“诶你下次要想追求我，先把戒指送了，得这么大的，只能比这个大，不能比这个小啊，鸽子蛋也行，像圣诞那家伙上次从缅甸搞的那个。”

  
“你听见没啊，听见吱个声儿啊，我这答应你的追求了，你严肃点儿行不。”

  
Gunnar沉重的呼吸在耳畔越来越缓慢，Yang的右手被拽紧，捂在那人胸口。

  
一块破碎的怀表，几片弹壳，和一枚小巧的圆环。

  
无名指套进去，不大不小的尺寸。

  
冰凉凉的一个激灵，像那个人冷下来的体温和僵硬的手。

  
铂金的，没有镶钻石——磕碜极了。那人的钱，之前的不是喝酒就是吸毒，现在的，都如数交给了自己。他哪里有存款。

  
——私房钱吧，哼，还没找你算帐呢。

  
  
可是，心脏，为什么。

  
这么痛。

  
他明明，还没答应呢。

  
光线移动着，从东面换到西面。赞歌的女高音好像还在耳畔回绕，穹顶里头余响震颤嗡鸣。

  
教堂泫然欲泣的穹顶下面，有巨大的阴影。

  
那两名迟到的宾客并排坐在最后，交握着手。

  
夕阳冰冷地抚过山头。

  
落下去。

  
阴阳拉开弹夹，把里面的子弹悉数退出，只留了一颗。

  
9毫米的格鲁特，360公尺的秒速。

   
他平静地拉开枪栓，把枪管吞进嘴里，抵住喉管。

  
身份铭牌缠在两人的手指上。

  
无名指勾在一起。

  
—Forget everything about me. I don't deserve you.

  
—I do. Gunnar, I do. I Always do.

  
-End-


End file.
